Unexpected Love Circumstances
by Girl-Lover-and-Beyond
Summary: After Jean admits to Mikasa he's fallen in love with someone else, that new lover being a man it damages Mikasa's pride and confidence as a woman. She believes that there is no time in her life for love anymore and dedicates herself to her work. However that all changes when she agrees to enter a strip bar with her friends for a night out, the cause being a blonde exotic dancer.
1. Chapter 1: The Fashion President

**Hey everyone just letting you know I'm new to this writing website and obviously I've created my account to do what I enjoy, write! I'm just another writer and I happen to love Attack on Titan and thought a Mikasa and Annie fanfic would be fun. Please only positive criticism and feedback all is appreciated, I hope to write more on this. **

**Chapter 1: The Fashion President **

Mikasa sighs heavily in exhaustion slumping into her work chair, it had been a hectic day at work and the black haired president wasn't handling it well. Towers of unfinished paper work was stacked on the left side of her desk while on the other her laptop shown with enough unread emails to make her sigh again into her hand.

After a couple seconds, she turns in her chair to zone out the window, observing the outside world. The rain pelted down like rocks, city lights flashing in the night, the clouds dark and ominous with an occasional flash of lightening.

"Great … like the rain wasn't enough" For the hundredth time that day she sighed into her hand before a knock echoed through her office from the large office doors. She whirled around in her chair, resting her elbows on the furnished wooden table.

"Come in!"

A few seconds passed before the door slowly swung open to reveal an attractive woman, entering with a joyful bounce in her step. Mikasa smiled lightly covering it with her hand, knowing full well why her secretary and good friend was so bubbly. The girl bowed in respect before offering a warm smile walking over to stand in front of Mikasa's desk.

"Excuse my intrusion Miss Ackerman but I w-"

"Miss Ral … do we really need such formalities?" Mikasa removed her hand to show her secretary the small smile she was hiding, in tern allowing Petra's to grow more vibrant. It was rare to see the cold eyed, emotionless president of the wealthiest, most powerful fashion designing company express herself even the tiniest bit.

A smile to Petra was like winning the lottery and anyone who witnessed it was extremely lucky. Work had contributed to Mikasa's already stoic personality; the work load doubling over the past two weeks whilst she had been dealing with relationship issues revolving around her x-boyfriend.

Petra continued to smile before nodding happily "I'm sorry, I'm just used to calling you by your surname during work that it slipped my mind …"

Mikasa only nods in acknowledgement before turning her attention back to her messy table, trying her best to stop another heavy sigh escape her lips. Petra cocked her head at Mikasa before her bright smile turned to concern after observing the state of Mikasa's desk, the monstrous amounts of work just waiting to be completed.

"So Petra what do you have to discuss with me…?" Mikasa's smile was still spread on her face, having the enthusiastic red head around always filled her with positive energy hence why she hired her as her personal secretary.

Petra went to happily answer "Oh well you s-"

"Don't tell me the male models are hitting on you again…?" Mikasa's face turns grim at the thought of her friend being ogled by perverted male employees she had willingly let into her company.

Petra only waves her hands dismissively with a reassuring smile "Oh, no, no Miss Ac- Mikasa … don't worry after I told Levi about it … well let's just say I doubt they will try a crack at me after the crack he left on their skulls"

The violent tale about the employees being physically attacked should've angered any hard working and famous president however it left a satisfied smile on Mikasa's face. The smile however disappeared as fast as it came "Don't tell me my female models are having a go at you as well … that's just … unfortunate" Mikasa mumbled before standing to face the window organizing a smaller pile of files to try convince herself she had made progress.

Petra's eyes went wide and she immediately tries to defend her female work mates, a little flustered "N-no I assure you Mikasa the last thing on their minds right now is hitching up a girl with a boyfriend as scary as mine…"

Mikasa simply nods again, allowing the room to be kept in silence until the silence began to irritate the black haired woman "So … despite your boyfriend punishing my deserving lecherous models, what was it you wished to discuss with me Petra…?" She asked monotone and Petra fiddled with the bottom of her shirt a little hesitant to reveal her purpose for visiting her best friend and boss.

"Well … I was wondering if maybe you'd l-"

"Absolutely not …" Mikasa's stern voice crumbles Petra's courage instantly, her face dropping however she pouts in defiance crossing her arms.

"I didn't even ask the question yet?"

Mikasa didn't bother turning, her voice still stern "You don't need to finish your sentence … I'm being polite and answering the question you've been asking for the past 2 weeks … and Petra…" Petra stared at Mikasa with big hopeful eyes.

"…**I'M NOT GOING**"

Petra exhales heavily in frustration at Mikasa's stubbornness. The fashion president places the neatly stacked papers inside a cabinet before turning to Petra with a hand on her hip, a humorless smile to prove her point. Petra tries her best to keep the defiance in her eyes but when Mikasa only stares at her unamused she sighs, the pout replaced with a weak pleading expression.

"Mikasa … everyone's worried about you …" Her voice holds genuine kindness.

"I don't see anyone else with you so … I guess you stand for everyone then?" Mikasa only rolls her eyes before sitting on her throne with an exasperated huff.

Petra loses her words for a moment, both now in silence before Petra's words cut through again "Everyone cares for you Mikasa and we have tried to get through to you … Me, Levi, Eren and Sasha, even Hanji … I know the break up with Jean has been hard … but you can't keep beating yourself over it … all you do is work Mikasa it isn't healthy, you need to get out, you need to be around people who care for you…" her smile is comforting, directed at Mikasa who only stares at her void of emotion.

"Petra I-"

"Mikasa … I'm not going to stop asking you to get off your ass and let loose for one night with all of us … and if I have to I will ask you every god damn minute of eve-

"Okay, okay Petra, you've made your point …" Mikasa then contemplates Petra's words and sighs heavily pinching the bridge of her nose, finally giving in to the red heads pleading requests to socialize. It took more energy to fight the small red head then it did to swim a marathon and the blacked haired beauty was too tired to argue.

"…Look … if I agree to this … to go out one night with all of you THEN will you finally drop the subject about me being a workaholic to avoid my problems…?" Petra beams cheerfully. Finally all her efforts to get the taller woman to agree to a night out with her and their friends finally paying off.

Without a second thought Petra's pounces over the table wrapping her arms around Mikasa, who is too tired to react and only grunts when Petra head butts her roughly. Both stumble on the work chair before eventually falling backwards, Petra hugging Mikasa cheerfully as they land on the ground with a thud.

Unamused Mikasa frowns down at Petra slightly, sitting up trying to prod the bubbly girl from her waist. "Petra please … calm yourself this isn't a big deal, you're overreacting again …"

Petra only giggles childishly before standing up, dusting herself off to offer her hand to Mikasa, with a large grin due to her victory "So Levi and a couple others are coming too … … meet me at my place at around 8pm…?" Mikasa scoffs, mumbling quietly to herself before sighing and grabbing Petra's hand to be hoisted up. The fashion designer only dusts herself before sighing for the hundredth and something time that day.

"8pm it is …"


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Second chapter up! Hopefully my writing isn't bad and I hope that you'll tell me what I can fix and work on to be a better writer! I apologize for those who were expecting and maybe hoping to see Annie in the first or second chapter sorry but you'll have to wait for the third. I'm just developing the story and characters for now also I take back what I said about Hanji her name is spelt like that opppsss thank you anime!... just letting you all know I've been drawing for this fanfic, I have my own Deviantart account if you'd like to check it out thank you~**

**Chapter 2: Reunion **

Mikasa observes her reflection in the full length mirror of her bedroom with an unsatisfied, frustrated scowl. She twirls around to inspect her outfit further from all angles, pondering whether, after changing 10 times if the outfit was the right way to go. It was casual, not too dressy but not too informal.

Mikasa wore a simple tight fitted cotton black dress that stopped just above her knees. It hugged her womanly curves perfectly and showed enough of her creamy skin modestly. She had accessories to compliment the dress and her physical attractiveness however she was still unsatisfied.

Mikasa's insecurity of her appearance only makes her sigh in annoyance before collapsing onto her bed. She hadn't gone out in so long that even finding the appropriate clothing was a hassle. It also didn't help the anxiousness of going out again was making Mikasa extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

Going out again meant having to interact with people and what made Mikasa dread it the most was knowing men would try hitting on her. Just like Jean had the moment he spotted her drinking alone at the bars bench. How he'd complimented her beauty and how soft her hair looked with a shy blush and how she'd nonchalantly accepted the compliment and turned him down obliviously.

A weak smile graces her face at how he didn't give up on her. How he'd persisted until eventually she offered him one date which turned into many afterward, yes Jean had charmed her like no other man had. She closes her eyes to reminisce their times together, shared cuddling just being young idiots in love, how simple it was back then. She missed it, she was well aware of that and that's exactly why she had adapted to working almost every hour of every day possible to forget the emptiness she felt without him.

The wealthy woman wasn't always so self-conscious, clingy and full of anxiety. There was a time where confidence radiated from the fashion president, her smile full of delight, enjoying life to the fullest. She was positive, working on her successful designing business whilst being more open to those who approached her outside and during work, even before she had met Jean. The light bronze haired man had contributed to increasing her positive attitude in general that's something she won't deny. However he had also contributed to her now swollen broken heart and her low self-esteem.

"_Mikasa … I-I'm …I think- no I know I'm in love with someone else…"_

The thought made Mikasa shiver in displeasure, her sad frown deepening at the memory of how Jean had determinedly admitted he had fallen for someone else. However it made her heart clench even tighter making the short haired woman gasp in emotional turmoil at the fact Jean, her lover, her first love had left her for another man. That's what hurt her the most, dug deeper then any wound, cut her pride to ribbons.

The hard fact he had fallen for another man and not a woman.

"_I don't know why I feel this way … it's v-very hard for me to admit but I know … I love him Mikasa, I-I have for a long time now…"_

"Why can't I stop thinking about you, stupid idiot …" she mutters weakly before burying herself into the soft welcoming blankets of her double bed she once shared with her lost lover.

**XXX**

The time eventually came for Mikasa to meet her friends at Petra's place. She stood outside the door procrastinating whether or not she should do this. They didn't know she was there and the wealthy women could just drive home pretend to be sick, a few excuses and she'd be free of tonight's activates.

She nodded to herself, agreeing with her conscious, turning around only to stop dead in her tracks. A flash of Petra's joyous smile from how she'd agreed to going out with them tonight making her feet freeze. Mikasa sighs before a frown spreads on her lips. She knew her best friend was dying to hang out again and the blacked haired woman was too selfish to even give her that much.

Mikasa was so preoccupied with trying to protect herself and try healing alone that she'd forgotten that there were people who actually cared about her and wanted to help her. She owed the red head at least this much. She swallowed a lump in her throat before rotating around to knock lightly on the apartment door, so lightly she wasn't sure they could hear her. She might have lost her lover but she'd be damned if she pushed her best friend away as well.

Eventually the door swung open to reveal the radiating red head, her eyes sparkle in delight as the biggest brightest smile spreads across her face before she crushes Mikasa in a happy hug.

"Mikasa, you came…!"

Mikasa was taken aback by Petra's sudden affection, crushing affection but smiles lightly before her own arms wrap around her friend in a tight embrace. When was the last time they'd hugged when she let anyone hug her?

"Of course I came … you're my best friend Petra I promised, remember... after you jumped on me?"

Petra pulls away to giggle "I remember, I remember Mikasa, but really I'm just so relieved you actually turned up … Levi kept mumbling you wouldn't … I'm glad he was wrong!"

She began to jump in excitement like a child at Christmas, the childish act making Mikasa smile more. There was also the fact she had proved Levi wrong, that was certainly something to rub in his face. Mikasa wanted her friend to be happy, it was the least she could do after the way she'd been acting over the past two weeks.

"Come on everyone's waiting to see you!" she then drags Mikasa through the hall to the lounge room where everyone sat waiting, chatting away. Petra then stood proudly, hand on her hip with a small grin directed mostly at her boyfriend.

"See everyone, she came, just like I knew she would!"

Mikasa stood and scanned the room of people, on the left was Petra's boyfriend Levi, dressed in formal wear as usual. Mikasa scrunches her face up at him and he only gives a cold expression in return. Both didn't see eye to eye on many things, in all honestly they were like cat and dog but they got along for Petra's sake.

Sitting next to him was the hyper active Hanji, wearing a champagne colored dress with high heels that made her legs look even more appealing then they already were. She wore her glasses as usual that secretly made Mikasa's inner pervert surface slightly but the way she looked tonight, she almost resembled a super model, Mikasa had to do a double take. Hanji, immediately upon seeing Mikasa, welcomes her by walking up to give her a huge, warm hug, Mikasa returning it with a small smile.

"Hey Hanji …"

"Mikasa it's been forever, hope you've been well, and have to say you ARE looking very sexy indeed!" Hanji gives Mikasa a warm smile with a childish thumbs up making the fashion designer more at ease.

"Mikasa … it's a pleasure to see you again after so long… Hanji is right to say you are looking fine … it's refreshing to see" Mikasa glances up to the deep voice and locks eyes with Erwin, handsome as ever as he offers her a perfect smile. She was a little surprised to see Erwin, he usually always worked like she did but she wasn't complaining.

She only nods in acknowledgment before giving them all a small smile in return, feeling a lot calmer than she did before. She was well aware all of them knew about her break up with Jean and was thankful none of them had openly brought it up but expressed their worries in a more discreet manner.

"Okay now that everyone's arrived, let go party!" Hanji screams loudly, grabbing Erwin's and Mikasa's hands dragging them along the hall to the front door. Petra smiles and feels a hand gently grasp her own. She turns her head to give a loving smile to the dashing man before her, he doesn't return the smile but his expression softens.

"Let's party…"

Petra chuckles at Levi before happily nodding, leaning against him, their hands intertwined as the couple follow behind their excited friends. Everyone was eager to have a fun night out together however unknown to Mikasa, this was the night her life would change forever.


	3. Chapter 3: Night Out

**I know I said Annie would be in this chapter and she is but not as much as I'd hoped so the next chapter THAT is when she'll be getting frisky with Mikasa, like I said developing characters and stuff. I hope this chapter isn't too long. It's hard to fit everything in my brain onto paper. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and please review if you have the time! I would like to know what everyone thinks about this story and see if it's worth continuing also I found out Hanji is spelt with an i soo, I got a lil about embarrassed lol .  
**

**Chapter 3: Night Out**

It was now 11pm and Rose city couldn't be more alive. Crowds of people swarmed down the busy streets, music blared from various night clubs as the rain drizzled lightly from above. Mikasa shivers, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to warm her freezing body just like the others were. She was now thankful Hanji had reminded her to bring a jacket.

However Mikasa noticed the others had something she didn't, a second warm body to hold and share warmth with. Mikasa glances up to see Erwin with his arm securely wrapped around Hanji's neck, while her arm was happily locked on his hip, it made her insides knot. She had to bite her bottom lip when she saw Petra smiling so beautifully for Levi and the love in his usually emotionless eyes, held only for the red head.

Was this jealously? Or was it envy?

Either way the famous fashion artist disliked how she felt about seeing her friends happy with their significant other and mentally kicked herself for it. This wasn't the time to dwell on depressing subjects like how she was alone, how her lover had left her for a man and how she felt alone enough to feel slightly jealous of her friends as they clung to their lover.

No, Mikasa wasn't going to go down that road of solitude and complete isolation that it drove her to push away anything positive.

Tonight was specifically planned by Petra so she could forget about her problems for the night and just be free of her inner emotional scares. It was time to finally try and make peace with the fact she wasn't good enough for Jean and wasn't able to make him happy, if only for one night.

"So … where exactly are we going Petra…?" Hanji asks cheerfully whilst clinging to Erwin's arm, making another unwanted knot form in Mikasa's stomach.

Petra taps her finger on her chin, brows furrowed in thought before her eyes sparkle looking at everyone "It's a surprise!"

Everyone stops walking, making Petra raise a brow however she witnesses the curiosity in their eyes and a playful smirk spreads on her lips as she shakes her head "nuh-uh, I'm not telling you guys, it's a surprise and it's going to stay a surprise, these lips are locked!"

She then emphasized her point by pretending to zip her mouth and throw away the key. This made everyone chuckle lightly even her impassive boyfriend. However the curiosity didn't leave Mikasa or the others however decided to play along and just be patient until they arrived.

This left Mikasa to think but instead of depressing subjects like Jean or how she's no good as a woman, she focused on where they were going. What kind of place it was and what kind of people she would meet there upon the dance floor and bar bench.

_I've never seen such a beautiful woman around here for a while …and I don't think you should be drinking alone either miss … _

Mikasa shivers as another unwanted memory of her past runs through her mind. She sighs heavily looking up at the dark sky illuminated by the city lights, her eyes desperately searching the skies for an answer she knew wasn't there.

**XXX**

Upon arrival everyone was simply flabbergasted at Petra's choice of places to let loose, except for Hanji and Petra who only expressed excitement. Mikasa's eyes widen in shock, not seeing "**The Dark Side**" it wasn't the name of the joint that struck everyone but seeing what was inside. It even left Erwin and Levi with surprised faces at how Petra happily guided them inside the dark club with explicit music blaring.

The black haired woman scans with wide eyes the various women dancing on stage with hardly any clothing as she walked inside. One woman probably shorter then Mikasa, had short beige hair, wore hardly anything but a small G-string, leather boots and top that Mikasa assumed was about to come off.

"How can any woman degrade themselves like that …" Mikasa thought out loud, clearly ashamed to be the same species as the woman dancing.

She didn't bother looking at the other two, only turning away. She felt disgusted with herself for observing not ogling but observing the first woman, who was now making the crowd roar with excitement as she threw her top gracefully away showing her bouncing round breasts.

Erwin glances down at Petra with a playful smile "So Petra, if I may ask … I'm very curious as to how you found out about this place…?"

Petra turns to everyone who gives her their undivided attention, making her blush a little "Well … my cousin told me about it the last time I slept over so … I thought I'd check it out"

Mikasa knew that the only cousin Petra had anything to with was still in high school, way too young to know about this place. Levi only stares at his lover before squeezing the shy red heads hand gently "Looks like we weren't the only ones curious then … seems she was just as curious about this place as we were …"

Everyone nods with positive smiles however Erwin raises a brow at the warmth provided by another now gone. He turns around confused "Where's Hanji gone…?"

Mikasa searches the club and the dance floor before sighing into her hand pointing "Your woman's over there …"

Everyone glances in the direction Mikasa points and Erwin's mouth gapes at the sight witnessed.

"Strip baby, strip for mummies money!"

It was Hanji jumping in excitement along with the crowd almost like a dog that was about to get it's meal. Was that drool Mikasa had just spotted on the corner of her friends mouth?

Hanji wore a crazy expression as she waved her money for the woman Mikasa was** observing** before. The woman must have heard Hanji because she feeds Hanj's excitement by glancing down at the brunette, giving a seductive wink before sliding her G-string down her toned luscious legs.

"WHOOO HOOO!"

Petra only chuckles lightly while Levi only rolls his eyes at his childhood friend. Erwin on the other hand only hangs his head a little before turning around to walk to the bar, his face now dark and emotionless.

"If you need me … I'll be at the bar…"

Mikasa frowns at Erwin's state of despair, knowing Hanji's behavior has hurt him a little, that fact oblivious to the brunette scientist. However Mikasa knew better than to try comfort the man, only Hanji knew how to do that. She only sighs again before looking up at Petra and Levi who were now in their own little world, chatting away about marriage or something rather.

Without announcing, the fashion designer leaves, walking to a rather quiet and deserted part of the club. She sits formally, crossing her leg over the other before crossing her arms, staring down at the table. Here she was again, alone in a club just waiting.

Wait, what was she waiting for exactly?

She chuckles sadly to herself, a weak smile gracing her face "Mikasa you really are an idiot …"

Mikasa was yanked out her thoughts when the music cut out. She glances up to see a muscular tall blonde man, obviously the boss of the place, come striding onto the stage with a big handsome smile on his face.

"Welcome, welcome everyone to the Dark Side! I hope you are all having a good night, yeah?"

He points the microphone to the crowd who don't disappoint, screaming and cheering loudly. Mikasa scoffs at the crowd but keeps paying attention knowing there isn't anything else interesting happening. She then spots Hanji raging in excitement like an animal on heat making her shake her head.

The blonde man cheers with them "I'm happy to hear that! Now … everyone knows that we have a special performance on tonight right?"

Everyone yells, confirming that they do. Mikasa only raises a brow "Special performance...?" she was a little interested.

He only nods with a big smile "Then without further ado I present to you, the queen of Dark Side, the mother of dancing, the bringer to your desires, I give you our prized jewel … Goldie!" he then bows before walking behind the curtain, leaving the club in dramatic silence.

Mikasa continues to watch with a bored expression but deep down, the dramatic silence had captured her attention. She was always a sucker for the dramatics. The crowd goes completely still, you could've mistaken them for statues if it wasn't for the eagerness and raw anticipation evident in their eyes. The clicking of boots could be heard, slowly descending behind the curtains, making even the fashion designer tap her finger.

No words could describe how the black haired woman felt as soon as her eyes locked onto the very short but attractive blonde woman strutting productively down the stage, emerging form the large red curtains swiftly. Mikasa's mouth gapes in awe at how graceful she walks with her knee high leather boots, her short blonde locks glowing from beaming lights focused only on her.

This time she was gawking, her eyes taking in the gorgeous blonde as the woman slowly engraves herself into Mikasa's memory. Now Mikasa had seen attractive, very attractive people in her life from her job however this woman took attractive and shoved it down the toilet. She chewed it and spat it back out and Mikasa never ignored pure beauty when it presented itself, even in the most strangest or erotic of ways.

Despite Goldie's face being half covered by a mask Mikasa knew, behind only held beauty. Her electric blue eyes shown beautifully however her heart froze when those pools of blue stared directly at her if only for a second before turning her attention to the crowd. She gives them an innocent yet seductive smile whilst sliding her small jacket off her toned arms, earning howls, whistles and a lot of flying cash. The designer feels her throat go a little dry when Goldie runs her tongue over those delectable looking lips whilst sexily running her hands over her hip bones down to her thighs.

Mikasa only stares in complete astonishment at how a stripper, a woman she hadn't even spoken to, could make her feel such strong desires within. The part that really disturbed her was these feelings of lust or attractiveness, same thing, were directed at another woman, a person of the same gender. At that moment however Mikasa didn't care becasue the exotic dancer had already caught Mikasa in her spell.

Unbelievably for the first time in her life, the famous fashion designer, well known artist, was star-struck.


	4. Chapter 4: Mixed Surprises

**Okay so chapter 4! I'm trying to write chapters every 3-5 days but I can already feel myself getting writers block along with drawing block as well. So I recently got some reviews from people and it really helped me thank you very much! You guys motivated me to write more on this! Also I've updated my other chapters so they are improved along with grammar errors and such. So we have another member of the Attack on Titan family make an appearance in this chapter and hopefully another in the next. Also I've realized I've been developing Levi and Petra well I am not apologizing because I need to include other couples and people and stuff. As the chapters go on and Annie and Mikasa interact more then that's when the chapters mainly focus on them two! (also this chapter is the longest so far, I like it, so I might be writing longer chapters from here on out!) **

**Chapter 4: Mixed Surprises **

She was magnetic, so magnificent, just simply exotic and Mikasa couldn't rip her eyes nor dare to blink at the breath taking performance before her. The woman known as Goldie was upon the stage, displaying her erotic expressions with her eyes and tongue making Mikasa's breath cease and the crowd whistle. The short blonde's hands slowly, teasingly roam over her toned body and for a second the fashion designer imagined they were her hands.

In that moment Mikasa's emotions ran wild, piling on top of each other like a dog pile. First she'd feel disgusted with herself for even considering the stripper in a filthy manner especially a woman for that matter. Then her desire would emerge, washing away the revolting distaste of her haywire emotions telling her that it was sinfully acceptable.

She takes a deep breath in to try calm herself, her thoughts racing around her head like a whirl pool while her heart pumped miles per minute. The black haired woman glances up again to have her eyes intensely glued back to Goldie and a question she couldn't ignore any further rammed itself into her head.

Was this what Jean had felt when he had met his male lover?

She knew.

She knew these new developing feelings for the stranger was not like anything she had experienced before. She used to hear from girls in high school, discussing how their boyfriend would make their legs weak or how warm their body would become when they'd embrace. Those girls back then weren't joking around. Attraction can really affect a person because right now, Mikasa's legs felt like falling beneath her, her body slowly rising in temperature.

If this was what she felt from just watching the gorgeous woman sway her hips and spread her legs sexily on stage fully clothed. Imagine what she'd feel pressing her lips to those luscious ones while she was stark naked, or let her hands run astray up those creamy hips and down those mouthwatering thighs.

Mikasa sighs frustrated and flustered at the feelings swirling around inside of her, the raw desire, the longing to have the blonde woman becoming too much to handle. She didn't know how to deal with such strong emotions, never feeling the way she did before. It also didn't help when Goldie, in one flawless movement, unbuckles her choker to expose her well defined collar bones and shoulders. Mikasa's breathe hitches and her palms begin to sweat at the lubricious yet beautiful sight before her.

Was this what being horny was like? She knew the minor details of being horny. Basically it meant yearning for another in a sexual manner, lusting over them. However Mikasa knew for a fact she didn't just want the blonde's body, she wanted so much more than that.

Mikasa knew that no other strippers she had seen in the club made her feel the way that Goldie did. The blonde was engaging, unique and very attractive in a tasteful manner. The other strippers working there didn't have that spark, that beautiful glow in their eyes and Mikasa had to swallow multiple lumps in her throat every time Goldie rolled her hips sensually, earning more dollar bills.

Jean had never made her feel like this. He was usually the one who would initiate the kissing, the hugging and the long nights of heated love making. Mikasa won't deny she enjoyed it. She relished the attention, the wondrous love given to her since she wasn't very touchy or an affectionate person. But this woman, this Goldie was on a totally different level to Jean.

All the black haired woman wanted to do was grab the woman's hand and ask her to dance for her, she wanted to caress her body like the treasure it was and more importantly she wanted to massage her lips with her own. She had never once in her life wanted someone as much as she wanted Goldie right now.

Unconsciously Mikasa begins to walk closer to the stage, not caring about the lecherous men throwing their money away, the explicit music playing or Hanji shouting lewd things loudly. Eventually she nudged and shoved her way through the screaming crowd to finally get a front row seat of her, of Goldie. Nothing else mattered to Mikasa right now, not Jean, not her loss of pride as a woman and certainly not the fact she desired another woman. All was forgotten as she gazes up, captivated by the blonde. She felt her heart do various somersaults when those blue eyes glanced down into her eyes again before continuing to dance.

Whether she wanted it or not, the blonde was reeling Mikasa in, making the famous fashion designer fall for her in more ways than one.

**XXX**

At a table near the bar Petra and Levi chatted away contently, not bothered by the half-naked women walking around or the blonde dancer on stage.

"So what do you think of the place … I bet you weren't expecting having a slightly romantic drink with your girlfriend here huh? …" Petra giggles humorously, nudging his side with a small grin.

Levi only shrugs his shoulders unaffected "It was certainly a surprise …" he then proceeds to take a sip of his drink ending the conversation peacefully.

Petra only smiles at his answer. Usually she was the one who spoke in their conversations but she didn't mind though and she was absolutely positive Levi didn't either. Despite communicating being scarce between them, both were comfortable with each other and understood the other perfectly fine that words usually weren't required.

The radiant red head knew her boyfriend wasn't very talkative or a very open person. However she had realized recently he had been slowly emerging from his secure walls. He still treated people in general coldly but he was slowly warming up to Petra's relief. Just Levi agreeing to hang out with her and their friends was a strenuous battle usually ending in him turning her invite down bluntly, not bothering to make excuses.

However that was also an attractive quality, to Petra anyway. He played hard to get whilst being nonchalantly honest about it instead of deceiving people, trying to escape through excuses. There was also the fact the man was mysterious, he intrigued Petra ever since they first met and despite them being a couple she still didn't know enough about him. Something new always seemed to pop up when it came to Levi.

Smile still on her face she decides to take a break from her thoughts to glance in the direction of Hanji due to how thunderously loud she is. Hanji also wasn't hard to spot in the crowd, throwing her money like a pimp and jumping on top of men to get closer to the stage whilst fist pumping. She was the focal point of the crowd. It wasn't very lady like but then again, Petra knew Hanji never cared for others judgments of how she acted. She kind of envied how open and free the brunette acted, where ever she was, Hanji would always be herself.

"Thrust those hips girl! Work it! Work it, that's it! YOU KNOW I HAVE A SOFT SPOT FOR BLONDES!"

Hanji screamed throwing hundred dollar bills at Goldie happily, motivating the blonde who only smirks lightly in response. She rewards Hanji and the men for their money by bending over seductively, biting her bottom lip while her hands ghost over her inner thighs, giving the crowd a clear view of her backside. The simple pose, the simple movement makes the the crowd howl louder and louder frantically.

Petra giggles before turning to Levi with a happy smile "I'm so glad she is enjoying herself, I had a feeling Hanji would get the most out of this place"

Levi only stares at Hanji, voice monotone "Seems she isn't the only one having a good time"

Petra raises a brow "What do you mean…?"

Levi gestures with his eyes and Petra glances in the same direction, a wide smile spreads on her face at the scene before her. Erwin was clearly heavily intoxicated, it being obvious due to his very flushed face. Levi assumed he probably downed double what he's use to due to Hanji being a perverted old woman, forgetting about the hurt blonde man entirely.

However he wasn't alone, he was sitting at the bar with a woman. It was the beige haired stripper from before, who sat rather close with an empathetic expression. She was listening intently to Erwin, rubbing his shoulder or thigh occasionally in comfort when he either hung his head or sighed. Both knew that the reason was his best-friend/girlfriend ditching him for the "**Dark side**" of the club.

Anyone else would assume the stripper was hoping for a ride home, to have a little frisky fun with the handsome blonde man however the genuine look in her eyes convinced Petra and Levi otherwise. Which was why none of them were too concerned for his safety. He was a grown man with a crazy scientist for a girlfriend and a murderous looking best friend so how could he not be safe?

"I'm glad he's having fun too, I was a little worried for him … when Hanji went off by herself just being … well, being Hanji" She chuckles, Levi offering a soft expression before reaching over to grasp her hand gently.

"…I know I'm enjoying myself … what about you?" His voice is calm yet curious making his lover lock eyes with him and rub her thumb over his hand soothingly.

"I think you know the answer to that one…" She offers him a soft loving smile, one she personally only shows him.

Levi's heart jumps at the sight however being the reserved man he is only gives a small strained one in return, the simple gesture still hard for him to express. A blush appears on her face, still not use to seeing him conveying emotion, even if it was slightly strained. Him smiling was just as rare as Mikasa expressing herself however she found Levi to be far more adorable. Without a second thought she shuffles closer with the intention to press her lips to her lover, the black haired man moving forward to meet her half way.

Their lips don't touch however.

Suddenly a strong arm wraps itself around Petra's neck, pulling her gently away. Her eyes fly open at the sudden contact slightly panicked.

"Ugh…!"

Levi's peaceful, tender expression was now wiped from his face. His eye brow twitching in annoyance, standing abruptly with a grim expression directed at the stranger stuck to his girlfriend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing…?" His voice holds venom. No one interrupts him and his lover in such a rare romantic moment.

"Sorry, kind of not sorry to interrupt but I have some business with the red head here before you two fuck on the furniture I clean …" her voice is gruff but still feminine to Petra's ears. A small frown spreads o her lips at the strangers impoliteness, rudeness and foul language towards her lover. A small blush spreads on her cheeks at the accusation that they would have sexual intercourse on this table. This gross table with who knows what nasty liquids stained it.

Levi balls his fists, his eyes darkening in a threatening manner, now completely pissed off.

"Do you really want to see what happens … if you don't let go of her right now…?" He glares coldly which makes the woman shiver distastefully but still hold her own intense glare.

Petra sees the fury in Levi's eyes and gives him a reassuring smile to calm him down, mouthing she'll deal with it. The last thing she wanted was heads rolling on the clubs floor tonight. Especially someone's who obviously has no idea of what or who they are dealing with. Gently she grabs the woman's arm trying to prod her away whilst mustering up a hard glare. However once she glances up the fierceness in her eyes fades immediately, her expression changing to one of surprise.

_Isn't she?_

"Don't get your panties in a twist boy … I'm not here to pick a fight, unfortunately…" her voice is rough, cold towards the black haired man who would've acted if not for Petra's pleading expressions, making him reconsider. He wouldn't think twice about hitting this bitch.

The red head recognizes the young handsome woman immediately as her cousin's best friend. Petra couldn't forget a person so powerful and menacing. She decides to be calmer about the situation rather than have an unnecessary argument over a small sudden neck grab by the woman. Sure she interrupted a romantic and sort of special moment between her and her lover but she owed it to her cousin.

Her eyes observe the tall woman swiftly. The woman's golden eyes sparkle in the dim lit club, her lips spreading into a mischievously grin directed down at Petra who shivers in response. The taller female making her feel rather small and extremely uncomfortable mostly due to her being in her personal bubble. There was also the colossal fact she was enormously tall and Petra was basically a mouse compared to her and humorously her boyfriend too. The brunette stranger leans down enough that the red head notices some freckles spotted on her tanned cheeks.

The woman gives a quick glare towards Levi who returns it before directing her attention back to Petra giving a flirty smirk.

"So … I'm not sure if we officially met but I'm tight with your younger cousin…" Petra then nods with a small forced smile, trying to be polite to her cousin's friend.

"Ymir am I correct…?"


	5. Chapter 5: Enjoying the Club

**Chapter 5 everyone! Sorry I took so long to write it, writers block and I kinda ditched writing for a new computer game I bought recently SUPER DUPER SORRY! Anyway I know this chapter is long and there is NO Annie and Mikasa action going on but I know for a fact Annie and Mikasa meet for the first time in chap 6 and from what I'm writing ... it's pretty heated... anyway review when you get the time and thank you all who have reviewed, means a lot and motivated me to continue writing! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Enjoying the club

"Ymir am I correct…?" The woman known as Ymir only gives an acknowledging glance down at Petra. Along with her cat like grin, which was truthfully annoying Levi.

"That's me babe …"

Without a second to waste the brunette situates herself down beside Petra comfortably, arm around her neck, not leaving much space between them. The sudden act makes the red head jump at their close proximity, feeling even more uncomfortable then she did before.

Levi's expression darkens at the sight and he lets out a light puff of air as if to calm himself. Petra knew he was trying to be patient, respecting Petra's wishes to not be the protective boyfriend who engages in violence to prove dominance, for now anyway. She touches his hand lightly to comfort him, to make him at ease. Which works to Petra's relief, watching as his body relaxes a little.

She gives him a small smile making him huff again before directing her attention back to the tanned woman, offering a polite smile. She however felt rather awkward siting so close to the stranger due to her fierce energy and confident personality. It was hard to see how Krista, well mannered, innocent and very bright could even be slightly compatible with Ymir, she was the complete opposite, inside and out.

"So Ymir … um …. What did you want to discuss with me?"

Grin still on her lips, she turns her head to stare at Petra, making her shrink back into the chair. Ymir's face being so close to Petra's wasn't helping with the uncomfortableness either.

"Nothing too important really … I thought I'd just drop by just to see how my friends' cousin was going, after all, I promised Krista I'd make sure you guys enjoyed yourselves…"

Petra raises a brow, opening her mouth to talk however her eyes widen instead at her realization and she points at Ymir shocked "You! You're the one who told Krista about this place!"

The secretary remembers the night Krista had slept over and how the red head was at a loss trying to find an appropriate place for a night out with friends. Petra wanted a place both exciting yet different, wanting to try something new so everyone wouldn't regret agreeing to a night out. Since all her friends were really unsociable, all either workaholics or just straight out introverted.

Besides Hanji.

That night, Krista had surprised her, offering a suggestion, that suggestion shocking Petra to no end. She remembered how her mouth hit the floor like a tone of bricks as the small blonde blushed embarrassed. The red head couldn't understand how her innocent, well-mannered and naive cousin had come cross such a place as the blonde kept her mouth tightly zipped to her dismay.

Now she knew who was responsible.

Ymir only shrugs, feeling proud of herself obviously, the grin was still plastered on her face "Well … if you haven't noticed hun, I work here"

She gestures to her outfit and the alcohol stains on her uniform from working at the bar. She wore a simple long sleeved blouse, tucked into her tight fitted jeans, it suited her well, Petra could've mistaken her for a male she was so handsome.

Petra's family instincts kick in, making her frown deeply at the taller woman, not impressed at all. She starts invading Ymir's personal space, surprising the brunette but not enough to shake that grin off her face. This made Levi raise a brow, he would've been a little jealous if not for Petra's deep grimace of disappointment.

The assistant shakes in anger. She had heard a couple of gossiping stories regarding Ymir. All disappointing and unfortunate ones at that from her family however she wasn't one to act on rumors. She wanted to make her own opinion and so far Ymir wasn't anything different to what her family had shared. She was rude, impolite, has no respect for others and worst of all she was corrupting little Krista.

"Why would you tell her about this place, you are the adult and y … you should… don't tell me …" Petra's face pales, eyes wide "you didn't bring her here did you…?"

Ymir's eyes widen before scoffing, obviously offended whilst crossing her arms at the short red head "Okay look … I'm sure you've heard an ear full from your happy family who, may I add, have nothing better to do then spout bullshit about me. Stuff Like, I've been manipulating and influencing Krista because I'm older or whatever, I'm sure that's their favorite one to use … but you've got a real twisted imagination to think I'd bring a youngster like her here… I'm bad but not that bad…" Ymir mirrors Petra's frown.

"I've heard a great deal of things about you Ymir and it's not twisted compared to the things my family have said about you … so count yourself lucky I'm even letting you sit beside me to form my own opinion about you…" Petra's voice is stern.

Ymir stares at her with a raised brow "Form your own opinion about me… are you serious?"

Petra only nods, face fierce and eyes full of protectiveness "When it comes to people I care about like my cousin, I'm dead serious Ymir…"

The bar tender only stares at the red head, Ymir had to smile, not smugly or cockily but an impressed smile she rarely let spread on her face. "Then I guess that makes the both of us … because when it comes to Krista's safety and well-being … I'm dead serious too"

Petra doesn't believe her words of reassurance at first, only glaring into her golden eyes with such fury yet it didn't faze the taller woman at all. That's when she knew she was telling the truth because even the famous fashion president couldn't keep secrets or lie to her with such a fierce look.

Petra's face softens a little as her glare decreases. She forms a little smile, her body relaxing, no longer being the protective lioness. Both women look at each other before giving small smiles in mutual understanding, understanding that Krista was safe with either one of them.

**CRACK**

"Uh! The fuck!"

A loud cracking sound was heard, making Petra's stomach cringe at the sound. Her eyes widen at witnessing Ymir stumble before falling off the chair with a thud, gritting her teeth whilst gripping her left shin on the ground. Levi nonchalantly covers his mouth with his hand to hide the small smirk that was now on his usually emotionless face. He felt quite amused at the sight of the woman in pain on the ground before him. Petra only stares down at Ymir before putting two and two together, turning to stare at Levi incredulously.

_Levi ...you just couldn't help yourself…_

Ymir on the other hand was anything but amused, glaring bloody murder up at the black haired man, who only stares back at her in boredom. Petra, stuck between the two, deciding it'd be best to try avoiding a brawl, since the night had been going so well so far, for her anyway. Petra stands to hold out her hand for Ymir however she ignores it, still glaring daggers at the red heads boyfriend. She stumbles quickly onto her own feet, teeth still gritted, all body language tense and aggravated.

"You fucking p-"

"You bore me … Are you done talking to my girlfriend now…?" Levi asks monotone.

Ymir's eyebrow twitches at his rudeness, she deserved it but she didn't deserve the hard kick to her shin which was throbbing in pain, fueling her hot-hotheadedness.

"Oh no … I'm not done with your **GIRLFRIEND** at all"

Without a second to waste Ymir wraps her arm around Petra's waist making Levi raise a brow in confusion. His eyes pop out his head as his face contorts in an expression of pure horror as he witnesses the brunette lean down to capture Petra's. Petra too shocked to operate only stands completely still as her surprised lips get dominated by the taller woman.

Feeling like she had proved her point and made it known not to fucking mess with her she pulls away, grinning evilly at Levi who has pure rage written all over his face. Petra still purely shocked by the sudden heated kiss stands wide eyed, speechless but slightly pale. She had never been kissed by anyone else besides Levi, yes, he was her first and last.

"I'm done now … **prick**"

"You've really **done** it now, **bitch**…"

Petra's face turns whiter at Levi's use of language and how resentment basically drips from his cold voice. She knew when he spoke foully to someone that unlucky person had successfully pissed him off and wasn't going to leave without a couple bruises or sometimes unfortunately, broken bones. Ymir didn't look any less intimidating and powerful, her face dark and threatening, towering over the shorter man. Petra knew heads would roll if she didn't try stopping them and with a sigh she tries intervene.

"Heyyyyy Leaaafff buddy, why so up t-tight man?"

Everyone turns to witness Erwin slump onto Levi, the shorter man grunting, trying to push him off, not in the mood.

"Get off me, idiot! Ah you smell gross!" Levi hisses as Erwin happily half leans onto him, wrapping his large arm around the small man's neck, tears forming in his eyes.

"W-why w-would you say that … I-I thought we were friends .. L-leaf! Leaafffff why am I not good enough for her!?" Erwin then sobs into Levi's shoulder before taking a swig of his large bear glass to Levi's discomfort.

"Why isn't she paying attention to me Leaf… I-I thought we had somethin s-s-speciallll but noooo g-get a pair of boobs in h-her face and sh-she… ugh…" Erwin whines before letting his body go limp making him fall on top of Levi with a loud thud.

"Ah! Erwin! Erwin don't you **dare** fall a- he's asleep, bastard!" Levi curses, pinned underneath the large man, wiggling and twisting to try free himself. His efforts are in vain as he eventually sighs exasperated before letting his body go limp too.

"Bloody hell…"

Petra sighs approaching to try help him however Levi tilts his head backwards to stare up at Petra with a dark expression.

"**Don't** help me … I don't need help … I'll get the idiot off myself …" Petra then stops to watch him proceed to try free himself, determination in his usually emotionless eyes.

Ymir and Petra only stare at the two men on the floor. Petra then takes the opportunity to slap Ymir across the face, the brunette grunting at the sudden assault. She rubs her cheek glaring down at Petra lightly, not hurt but annoyed "What, so you think you can go hitting me just cuz your fucking boyfriend did…?"

Petra glares up at Ymir pouting "So you think you can go kissing me just cuz my boyfriend does…?"

Ymir only stares at the red head, face fierce however she then laughs loudly making Petra raise a brow, hands on her hips "Uh … is something the matter…?"

The brunette only waves her hand dismissively at Petra before chuckling lightly, giving her a charming smile, all anger flooded out her body "No, no you're fine … just, just now … you reminded me of Krista … all defiant and pouty it was kinda cute…"

Petra only stares before smiling up at Ymir "You know … you aren't as bad as everyone says you are …"

Ymir only rolls her eyes and crosses her arms "So what, you want to have a friendly drink together now and talk about how fucked up life is…?"

Petra smiles happily despite the sarcasm "You know … maybe it'd be good if I got to know you better … not the world being screwed thing but … who knows … I might even get in a good word about you to my family… then you and Krista can finally get married…" she winks teasingly at Ymir making her blush lightly.

Ymir scratches the back of her neck sheepishly "She told you about that…?"

"She's my cousin … she tells me a lot of things… most of them having to do with you..."

Ymir blushes more but covers her blush with her hand "I-I see..."

She then looks down at Erwin and Levi again and begins to laugh, seeing Hanji now on top of them both, believing it to be a dog pile. However she felt a little sorry for Levi as Ymir howls in laughter at him being trapped beneath his friends and Levi being stuck, can't do anything to silence her.

She smiles at her friends but then raises a brow to realize a black haired fashion designer was missing from the loud group. A little worried and a little guilty she had forgotten about her best friend she scans the club and crowd for Mikasa. A small frown spreads on her face when she can't seem to get a lock on the missing woman and sighs lightly.

"You know, frowning gives you wrinkles and wrinkles are bad…" Petra yelps when Hanji pokes her forehead with a large grin, a little startled.

Hanji then wraps an arm around Petra with a mischievous grin, whispering into her ear "I see you looking at the babe up there … checking her outttttt… dayum!"

Not affected by their closeness she only raises a brow to stare up at the blonde woman dancing provocatively on stage. She blushes when Goldie starts groping and stroking her body in ways that any woman should feel shameful about "H-Hanji, no!"

The brunette chuckles "I was only joking…! …But seriously if you want to go get an eye full, I'm game"

Petra hits Hanji playfully and shakes her head still a little flustered "N-no way you pervert!"

The scientist only smirks wider before pointing into the crowd "Then I guess Mikasa is a pervert too then eh…?"

"W-what do you…?" Petra blinks her eyes a little before glancing in the direction Hanji is pointing, her golden brown eyes widening at the sight. Mikasa was standing at the front of the crowd, completely captivated by the blonde woman on stage. It was quite shocking for Petra to see the cold and hardworking designer who was still slightly depressed about the Jean situation, staring longingly at another.

It was even more shocking yet slightly surprising to see Mikasa staring that way at another of the same gender. She wasn't aware if Mikasa was a lesbian however all past observations had pointed to a massive no. Despite that, Petra couldn't deny that something in her best friend's eyes shined, the spark was back that had faded after Jean had dumped her. It wasn't very strong, it was very faint, the longing in Mikasa's eyes, but it was there and a small mischievous grin of her own works its way onto Petra's face as she turns to face Hanji.

"Uh … Petra … I'm a little worried about what you're thinking…" Hanji gulps as seeing the red head grin was like seeing a dog walk on its hind legs.

"Me too … but … I think it's the best idea I've had all night …" she then grabs Hanji and drags her off to her friends. "

"I think I know how to get Mikasa out of her shell again and I need everyone's help to do it"

The night had only begun for everyone.


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

**Hey everyone chapter 6! Sorry it took a long time again haha ... and I apologize for how bloody long it is but hopefully you won;t mind since Annie and Mikasa finally meet! YAY! Anyway just letting you know Mikasa's company is called Sina Publications just putting it out there! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think I rushed it a little at the end might fix that up later. Well anyway review when you can please! Than you!**

**Chapter 6: The Plan**

No alcohol was present at the groups table where everyone sat in comfortable silence, except for Levi and Ymir. Both were sitting on opposite sides of Petra, facing one another having a private glaring competition.

Erwin was gone to the world, slumped onto the couch provided next to Hanji. She kept chuckling at him while she pulled, poked and twisted his face for reactions. Petra decided it was time to cut the chit chat and move onto more important matters regarding her best friend. However she knew that both Hanji and Erwin would not be very cooperative or affective for that matter, due to one being drunk and the other being very unpredictable. She turns to Ymir, poking her shoulder to get her attention which Ymir gives, however her eyes don't leave Levi for a second.

"What do you want? And no I can't give you a discount on drinks …" She grins lightly if only to give Levi the wrong idea.

Petra has a serious expression "You work here right…?"

Ymir rolls her eyes "I told you that before…"

"Well … I was wondering … who's that dancer on stage...?" Petra gives a small curious smile.

"Oh here we go … be all nice to me when you want something eh…?" she grins again, leaning dangerously close, her grin widening when Levi's finger starts tapping.

Petra pushes her away, knowing what she's up to before giving her a pouty, puppy dog face while batting her eye lashes "Please Ymir … please, please, please…!"

Ymir chuckles lightly.

_Krista and Petra are definitely related…But have to say Krista's cuter…_

Giving in, she crosses her arms whilst still glaring at Levi "Her names Goldie … well that's her performance name anyway … and before you ask no, I don't know her real name …" she smirks again, "You interested in getting a lap dance tonight eh…?"

The red head's adorable puppy dog face disappears as she blushes at the suggestion "I, no, Ymir I have a bo … wait … you could get her to give a lap dance…?" A large smile spreads on her face.

Ymir's eyes go wide, her playfulness gone "You actually want a lap dance from her…?"

"What? No, no I want to get a lap dance but for someone else …" she blushes more, making Ymir chuckle again.

"Sure, sure it is … So this friend …" she scans the table, observing the three other people present "it can't be your boyfriend for obvious reasons … and the other two look like an idiotic couple so … that leaves you and I doubt it is …" she has a curious tone and watches Petra through her peripheral vision.

Ymir then gives a fake, appreciative smile before touching her chest in false surprise "Aw Petra … I didn't know you thought of me as a friend, that's so touching…"

Petra sighs exasperated "It's for my best friend you idiot!"

"That happens to not be here … That's logical Petra…" She would've looked around for any potential candidates however she didn't trust Levi glaring at her the way he did.

Petra chuckles lightly "No, no she's here … she's actually watching the performance by Goldie right now…"

Ymir raises a brow before grinning again "So … she's a fan huh…? …That's why you were asking about Goldie giving lap dances … Petra … you have to be more honest with me babe…"

Petra's expression turns serious again "I just want to know if you can get Goldie to give my friend a lap dance … can you or can't you…?"

Ymir stays silent for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing in contemplation on whether she should help Petra or not "What's in it for me … if I help you, what do I get out of it …?"

Petra frowns deeply, crossing her arms, slightly annoyed "Are you serious … you're going to play it that way…?"

Ymir chuckles lightly "Had to try … I guess for one night I can be cooperative, since you are Krista's cousin, she wouldn't like to hear I'm charging for my assistance … but …" she reaches over to poke Petra's cheek, smiling genuinely before glaring at Levi again "make sure to put that good word in for me yeah … I'm tired of seeing Krista upset over her, your families stubborn ignorance…"

Petra stares at Ymir before giving her a warm smile, nodding happily, poking her back "Of course! I promise, now come on, we don't have all night!" Without a second thought Petra stands and turns to Levi who continues to glare at Ymir, body stiff and aggravated.

"Petra … where are you going with that hag…?" Levi asks monotone, arms crossed.

Petra smiles weakly and leans down to peck his cheek, stroking his face lovingly "Ymir and I are doing business … strictly business, alright baby… " she leans closer to whisper in his ear "Don't worry … I'll make it up to you later"

Levi's expression softens and he takes his eyes off the taller woman for only a moment to gaze up at Petra's smile, big mistake. Ymir, with the largest, most sinister grin possible, slyly rams her foot into his shin under the table as pay back.

Hanji due to the sudden kick gasps in surprise whilst accidentally pulling some hairs out from Erwin's eyebrow. He groans sleepily, slowly and sluggishly siting up with half lidded eyes "ughhh…"

Levi curses, gritting his teeth but he doesn't make a move to rub or touch the now painful area, only balling his fists. He sits completely still, dealing with the pain silently. Petra's eyes pop out her head and she slaps Ymir across the face again however the brunette too proud of herself to care. Levi tilts his head up to glare darkly at Ymir, directing all his distaste for her in one solid look.

Ymir doesn't seem to be affected before standing beside Petra, laughing with a glare "You like that dipshit? Hags got a strong kick on her huh…?"

Before Ymir and Levi had the opportunity to switch to violent mode and start clawing, punching and going at each other like wild animals. Petra slaps Ymir across the face again making her grunt and hold her face before tending to Levi who only shakes his head at her, glancing up "Don't worry … I'm fine, it takes more than a kick from a hag to hurt me … besides" he gives her a small smile, "I hear Mikasa needs you more than I do …"

Petra stares at him shocked "Y-you heard it all…?"

He nods before hesitantly leaning up to kiss her chin tenderly, running his hand down her arm "Some ...I just... I didn't want you to go with her but ... you have to go … just … slap the hag around for me okay…?"

Petra chuckles before nodding, giving him a quick peck on the lips before walking over to Ymir. Ymir has the same proud grin on her lips and in annoyance Petra back hands her to Levi's amusement. The red head then starts dragging the taller woman along, the brunette rubbing her face with wide eyes, very shocked as to how strong a girl so small could be. Despite that though was still very proud about her successful revenge.

_It was time to put the plan in motion …_

**XXX**

Mikasa was still at the front of the crowd, watching Goldie and still very much caught in the blonde's enchantment spell. That's why when the striking performance came to an unfortunate end, a heavy, disappointed sigh left her lips. She turns around to push out of the crowd, feeling a little glum that it was over, that she couldn't stare at the goddess any longer.

_Seriously Mikasa stop acting stupid, after tonight she won't be a problem …Just let it go…_

She sighs again, closing her eyes for a moment however she raises a brow when something lands on her head and her nostrils get a strong whiff of perfume mixed with sweat.

"What the…?"

She reaches up to remove whatever was on her head off to observe it. Her dark eyes widen as a tinge of red spreads across her cheeks at the leather garment in her hand that she only recognized as Goldie's. It wasn't the garment that affected Mikasa but the fact it was the only piece of clothing covering the blondes' breasts.

"Uhh…"

Everyone stares at her, some cheering that she was lucky enough to get the piece of clothing, others cursing that they were unlucky they didn't. Mikasa gulps before turning around to stare up at Goldie who was looking right back at her.

The fashion president felt her heart pump like a conga drum, her mouth going dry as those beautiful ocean blues glance down to look at her. Goldie only gives a cheeky grin, her arm covering her chest. She was teasing everyone in the crowd, especially Mikasa whose hands itched to touch the now free but hidden flesh.

She winks at Mikasa for being the lucky person to receive her gift, making the black haired woman's stomach flip and become completely speechless. Goldie then bows to the crowd with a grateful smile "Enjoy the rest of your night everyone, thank you so much for the cash, make sure to come again next time!"

Without a second to waste she twirls on her leather boots, giving one last amorous glance back at the crowd before disappearing behind the red curtains. Mikasa couldn't get over how great Goldie's ass looked as she strut away and she felt very perverted for thinking and looking at it. Everyone began to slowly descend to the exit, to other strippers and to the bar for drinks. Mikasa however continued to stand spellbound, her grip tightening on Goldie's clothing "I'll defiantly make sure … to come next time…"

Not as depressed and certainly not as disappointed as she was before, Mikasa makes her way to the table she was sitting beforehand to slump onto the couch with a sigh. She sits in silence for a moment, mind floating away, blocking out the people and the music, to think about Goldie.

How perfectly she danced on stage, every movement displayed sending pleasurable shivers down Mikasa's spine. How she was innocent yet dangerous, alluring yet modest, angelic yet dark all at the same time. She made Mikasa's body react in ways she hadn't felt in a long time and it drove Mikasa insane how someone could be so thoroughly exquisite.

A sigh escapes her mouth again as she tilts her head to stare down at the piece of clothing in her hand "Goldie … what have you done to me…?"

"I haven't done anything yet...?"

Mikasa's mind slams her back into reality, snapping her head up to once again lay her eyes on the divine beauty that was corrupting her wondering thoughts. It was Goldie, by some strange twist of fate, the woman Mikasa had been ogling and kind of lusting over was right in front of her. Mikasa thanked god mentally for the first time in her life for giving her such a wondrous and desirable surprise.

Mikasa swore her jaw hit the floor as her eyes quickly scanned over Goldie's body, how the outfit she wore now was even more revealing then the one before. The leather outfit revealed her creamy, delicious skin, her toned and slightly glistening stomach from perspiring on stage earlier. She gulped as her eyes landed on those tempting defined legs then travels up to her appetizing neck, the small leather outfit hugged Goldie's stunning body in all the right places to Mikasa's satisfaction.

Mikasa felt a strong tingling sensation downstairs and mentally cursed herself before checking if she had drooled. She then uses all her will power to turn away, eyes wide, staring at the table, as a light blush works its way onto her heated face.

She was more breathtaking up close.

Goldie raises a brow before looking herself over, grinning lightly "Respectful aren't you? … don't worry … you'll forget about that soon enough…" Mikasa's own brow rises at her words and before she can even process and respond, Goldie steps inside to close the curtains.

_This was a private table?!_

Mikasa wasn't handling this well. She was calm a minute ago and now, she was more on edge than ever. How Goldie affected her was incredulous to Mikasa, no one made her feel so uncomfortable in a slightly pleasing way, if that made sense. She gulps when her thoughts start racing around her head at the possibilities of what would happen behind these curtains. What Goldie was planning to do to her or, what Goldie was planning to let Mikasa do to her.

The stunning blonde faces Mikasa, her light grin replaced with a rather void expression as she elegantly and slowly slides her whole body onto the table, displaying herself for the spectating woman. Her eyes sparkle behind her leather mask, locked onto Mikasa's eyes as she arches her back naughtily, running her hand through her golden locks, licking over her lips appealingly.

The erotic sight, it was like something out of a porn magazine yet so much more tasteful. Mikasa feels a shiver run up her body as her body begins to tingle and twitch in the most sinful ways. Her eyes don't dare leave Goldie's, too frightened of what she would do if she saw the blondes body spread on the table in an inviting manner, like a gourmet meal ready for the tasting. The fashion president felt her self-control to not ravish the other woman like a perverted old man start to slowly fade; bit by bit the desire for her was growing and it both sickened and excited Mikasa.

"Goldie … um…" Mikasa only stares down into her lap, not knowing what to say.

_Get a hold of yourself Mikasa, for god's sake! _

"Firstly when you talk to someone, look at them … if you want to ask me something, look at me when you ask it …" Goldie states as she stares at Mikasa, voice slightly teasing with a small grin on her lips.

Mikasa stops to think, a little flustered. Was she purposely trying to get a reaction out of her? Mikasa sighs heavily, mentally face palming herself. Of course she did, she's a stripper that's what they do for money.

Mikasa takes a deep breath in to calm herself, face going blank as she tilts her head up to stare back with an uninterested expression. She was using all her will power to just look into Goldie's eyes "I apologize … that was quite rude of me …"

"Make it up to me then ... I've come all this way so don't disappoint me now … Mikasa Ackerman of Sina publication's…" she only smiles knowingly when Mikasa's eyes widen.

"W-what… how do you know w-"

"Please … as if I wouldn't notice the most famous fashion designer around half the world inside my club … and may I say…"

Goldie leans forward, invading Mikasa's personal space as her hands gently trace the other woman's cheeks "You're a lot more attractive in person … the photoshopped magazine covers don't do you justice …"

Mikasa tries to stop her shaking body due to the excitement at their closeness. Their faces were only inches apart, Goldie's compelling blue eyes were staring right into her own, inspecting them as she slowly leans closer. Mikasa could only stare back at her while sinking further into the couch because looking into her lap would be rude and also tempt her to look over Goldie's body again.

She forces a small,weak smirk at the blonde trying to remain confident "I think, personally you look more attractive up close … however I think you should invest in getting a new outfit … the one you're wearing doesn't do you much justice either…"

_Big fat lie Mikasa… _

Goldie raises a brow before grinning "I didn't know the fashion president was so bold … would you rather I take it off and give you a show, is that what you're implying…?"

Mikasa's eyes pop out her head and she coughs into her hand, blushing a little "N-no I didn't say that I-"

Goldie puts her index finger on Mikasa's bottom lip to silence her, making the fashion president freeze "Shhhh, shhh Mikasa, it's fine … don't deny yourself any longer … you know you want me too…I can see it ... in your eyes"

Mikasa very much flustered only looks away both ashamed and nervous, not wanting to look into those all seeings eyes any longer. Goldie then hoists herself up into a sitting position, positioning herself on the table directly in front of Mikasa. She traps the fashion president between her legs now on either side of the couch giving her a clear and detailed view of her well-developed body. Mikasa gulps feeling even more excited than she did before but refuses to look at the blonde giving a teasing show for her. Good god, Mikasa could basically see the outline of Goldie's crotch, the leather underwear was so constricting and it made Mikasa release a hot breath.

Goldie then tilts Mikasa's chin up smiling cheekily, running her index finger over Mikasa's quivering lips "Now … do you want me to give you a private performance or not…?"

Mikasa stayed silent for a moment, should she indulge herself in this beauty any longer? Should she let herself be drawn in her spell once again? Without another thought Mikasa knew what her answer was and maybe she'd regret it later on, maybe she wouldn't but Petra said to enjoy herself and that was exactly what she was going to do. Tonight was about forgetting about all her problems and right now, in this moment the blonde was helping her do just that.

"Yes … yes I'd like that…"


	7. Chapter 7: Black and Blonde

**Hey guys, sorry for the really, REALLY long time that I took to upload the next chapter! I accidently made my computer commit suicide AHA but I fixed it thank god … and couldn't use anything to type in that period of time and then I went on a family vacation BUT I am continuing this story so don't stress! I appreciate all the positive reviews, thank you they were motivating and have given me the inspiration to continue! Also I had NOOOO idea what to write in this chapter and I think I've done it right so… have a nice day peeps!**

**Chapter 7: Black and Blonde**

A deviant dream, a lewd fantasy, something only in her wildest imagination. That's what Mikasa thought as her eyes stayed fixated, glued to the woman who had earned her undivided attention. Mikasa watched as the blonde before her danced and spread herself on the table provocatively, occasionally giving a naughty grin or cheeky wink. Mikasa felt her chest heave, her breath becoming heavy as her hands began to shake in excitement.

She had tried to ignore these twisted, poisonous feelings stirring within, infecting her, affecting her body in the most blissful ways. An intense fire was building. Mikasa could definitely feel it, if the uncomfortable feeling between her legs wasn't enough of a sign. First it started in her lower abdomen then slowly started pulsing through her chest, to her arms and then her legs, making Mikasa shiver. She knew what it was, the heat that fueled her body, the scorching desire within her ignited by this beautiful blonde, this magnificent stripper.

_Goldie. _

Goldie, that name sounded so delicious in Mikasa's mind right now, probably even better rolling off her tongue. Mikasa moistens her lips with her tongue as Goldie slowly spreads her legs, running her gloved hands down her inner thighs invitingly. But that wasn't what caught Mikasa's attention, it was the way the blonde watched her, kept her ocean blues locked onto her own eyes. The fierce expression along with those captivating eyes that dared Mikasa to touch, to feel, it was oh so stimulating.

Goldie grinned lightly seeing how flustered and heated she was making the fashion president and Mikasa wasn't going to lie, she was getting hot. In one flawless movement Goldie stood from her teasing position on the table and began rolling her hips whilst her hands run through her hair, down her body, outlining her luscious curves to the slow beat of the music. Mikasa was getting anxious again as her eyes watched Goldie's hands travel further and further down her body.

As the beat of the music began to increase in volume and bass the blonde would start to thrust her hips with more energy, her arms moving in time with the beat, arching her back at all the right moments. A cheeky grin spreads on her lips directed straight at Mikasa making the other woman shuffle in her seat before winkiing at her cheekily. The act made the other woman's breath hitch and a blush spread on her cheeks like an innocent child who had discovered what the word sex meant but both women knew she was far from innocent. Goldie just couldn't help herself, the way Mikasa was reacting to her, the way her eyes observed her, how her hands shook with the desire to touch her hot body.

It was oh, so stimulating.

Swiftly, Goldie bends down to stare into Mikasa's eyes, making the other woman freeze in her spot, surprised and very nervous. The blonde chuckles lightly, the cat-like grin still spread on her lips, resting her hands on either side of Mikasa's head on the wall. The fashion designer sits, shaking and shuts her eyes tightly after realizing Goldie had provided her with a clear view of her appetizing cleavage. Mikasa grunts a little frustrated, not by the teasing but the fact that the teasing was working.

Goldie chuckles again "Are you still trying to act all respectful and reserved, come on miss Ackerman …" she leans closer, her lips just inches away from Mikasa's ear, trapping the other woman against the couch in the process "I thought we were past that stage when you agreed to this private performance…?"

Mikasa gulps, her body shivering due to feeling Goldie's hot breath on her bare ear. She takes a deep breath in as another heated blush works its way onto her cheeks "I … you are just really intense…"

The blonde pulls away just enough so they're on eye level, clearly amused, if she wasn't it sure sounded like it "I'm assuming that is a compliment …?"

Mikasa keeps her eyes closed however something in her mind pressed her to open them but she fought against it. She knew one look into those blue eyes or her cleavage, at such a close distance, her resolve would dissolve completely.

Mikasa sighs heavily while her hands fiddle with her dress "You could say that …"

Goldie only smirks "So … are you saying you don't like this… aren't comfortable with this because I'm** too** intense…?"

The other woman doesn't answer which makes Goldie sigh however the familiar grin returns "So I'm guessing you … want me to stop dancing for you then hmm…?"

Mikasa jumps for the bait as she shakes her head furiously, sitting silent, slightly awkward, not knowing what else to say. The other woman continues to grin "So … I was right …? You want this however… you still want to be the respectful and honoured work woman … even outside the office?"

The fashion president hangs her head before shaking it again, her eyes fluttering open, reminding Goldie of a shy school girl. An awkward shy school girl and it made her chuckle. Completely unamused, Mikasa hesitatingly glances up at her with a frown yet still curious "What …? You find this situation to be humorous…?"

Goldie sits back whilst muffling her chuckles with her hand, waving her other hand dismissively "I apologize for laughing at you, famous fashion president, but … you, you're nothing like how I … expected…"

It was Mikasa's turn to look at Goldie with curiosity, raising her brow, nervousness forgotten for the moment "Oh …? What were you expecting…?"

Goldie taps her finger on her lip in thought "Well … like … really up tight … strict … definitely wouldn't be caught dead in one of these places …" she sits on the table comfortably to think more, Mikasa listens intently, very interested in what she thought, well, what Goldie assumed she was like.

Goldie smirks at Mikasa mischievously "Wouldn't get all flustered over a little, simple lap dance that's for sure…"

Mikasa blushes again and scoffs, crossing her arms as she glances away "Maybe if … this wasn't my first … if you weren't my first lap dance then maybe I'd be … alright…"

Goldie chuckles again "There, right there ...!" Mikasa was very different in real life. Goldie never once in her mind imagined to have the famous woman blushing in front of her, let alone becuase of her. It was both adorable as it was unbelieving.

Mikasa raises her brow, sighing frustrated "What…? Feeling proud of yourself because you're my first lap dance…?"

Goldie grins before stating, "I am, Goldie the magnificent stripper, who takes Mikasa Ackerman's lap dance virginity … it's certainly something I'd be proud to boast about, yeah…"

Mikasa's eyes widen slightly, staring at Goldie incredulously "W-what!? Don't tell me you're going to the press…?"

The blonde woman only shrugs her shoulders, twirling a strand of hair playfully with a teasing smile "Maybe … maybe not … it depends really…"

"Depends…?" Mikasa's expression turns dark making the blonde's eyes widen in shock, Mikasa certainly did not look like a shy school girl anymore.

"If its money you want …"

Goldie sighs, crossing her own arms "Usually … yes, I'd ask for money or valuables for giving private dances OR giving a touch or flash but …. Not tonight…"

Mikasa's expression softens a little and she relaxes back in her seat, letting out a light sigh of relief. Goldie grins and proceeds to crawl over to Mikasa, trapping the famous president once again "Now … when I said depends … I did want … **something **in return…"

Mikasa gulps, nervous once again as she sinks into the couch a little "And … what would that be…?"

The blonde smirks lightly as she runs her index finger over Mikasa's now quivering lips, her voice a hopeful whisper "I've … been a big fan of yours for a while now to tell you the truth …"

Mikasa takes in a heavy breath before giving a light smirk herself "I think I see the humor in this situation after all…" deep down however Mikasa hoped Goldie wasn't playing around.

Goldie shakes her head before offering a small honest smile, running her hands up Mikasa's arms before finally cupping her face "I'm sorry to disappoint you but … I'm being as serious as a woman almost naked can be …"

Mikasa chuckles lightly as a shiver runs up her spine at Goldie's touch. Mikasa glances up and becomes completely captivated once again as she looks into Goldie's shining eyes. She gulps again and hesitantly reaches up to hold Goldie's wrists weakly "I … what would you like me to do … in return…?"

Goldie smirks lightly before leaning slowly closer with a mischievous glint in her eyes making Mikasa shut hers tightly. She had an idea of what was coming next and it made her body tingle and her lips quiver. She felt her body shake uncontrollably in anxiousness, her brows furrowing making it appear she was frowning in discomfort.

Was Goldie really going to kiss her? Was this actually happening?

Mikasa had to pinch herself to reassure her spiraling mind making Goldie chuckle lightly. She caresses Mikasa's cheeks "Geez Ackerman … relax I'm not going to bite … much…"

Mikasa lets out a heavy sigh, bracing herself mentally and physically for a pair of lips to meet hers. She however felt them on her ear instead, making her breath hitch in surprise.

"I was wondering if … I could have your autograph…?" Goldie whispers into Mikasa's ear, pulling away to look into the other woman's eyes with a small hopeful smile.

Mikasa opens her eyes, a disappointed sigh escaping her lips "Are y-you serious…? An autograph…?"

"Ackerman … if I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted a kiss…?" Goldie grins confidently, looking Mikasa dead in the eye.

Mikasa didn't know what it was, built up sexual frustration bursting free due to the attractive woman before her or the annoyance at how Goldie could tease her, get reactions out of her easily, she honestly didn't know. But something in Mikasa snapped and she wasn't going to hold back her desires anymore, she wasn't going to hide what she felt like doing.

With speed Goldie couldn't anticipate, Mikasa grasps Goldie's arm taking the blonde by surprise. Goldie didn't have enough time to react, her body freezing as she felt shaky, hot lips against her shocked ones.

Goldie's eyes widen at the forceful kiss that creates a small warmth inside her abdomen. Mikasa starts to massage Goldie's lips expertly, hugnrily and it made teh blondes legs go weak. No woman nor man had ever made her feel so ... hot, just from a kiss.

Goldie gave an effort to resist, she tried to free her arms but were both firmly held by Mikasa. Goldie let out a gasp of surprsie when her back felt the cold surface of the table. She also felt Mikasa's scorching body pressed up against her front, the blondes body shuddered due to the temperature differences on her body. The black haired woman kept their lips connected the whole time and Goldie wasn't complaining.

The blonde felt her resistance slowly fading, she wasn't really resisting in the first place, it was more like weak tugging. Mikasa took that as a positive sign to continue their gravitating make out session. Mikasa pins Goldie's wrists above her head as her mouth covers Goldie's in a heated, desperate kiss that the blonde returns eagerly. Goldie was losing herself bit by bit, enough to open her mouth, allowing the other woman entry. Mikasa didn't waste any time, sliding her tongue along the blondes excitedly before exploring her mouth.

The air was getting thick in the enclosed room, both getting hot from the passionate kiss. Both pull away to catch their breath, staring at each other with slightly hooded eyes that still held such potency. Mikasa's eyes widen, realizing what she had done making her blush like a red turnip, diverting her eyes to the side "I … I um … I didn't mean to I-"

Goldie rolls her eyes before leaning up to capture Mikasa's lips in a quick, soft kiss before grinning at her amused "Don't apologize … I kind of enjoyed it…"

Mikasa glances down at her shyly but relieved "You did…?"

"I kind of already knew you wanted to kiss me so don't feel too bad…" she gives a small smile up at Mikasa.

Mikasa covers her face with her hand, completely embarrassed "Really …?"

The blonde grin widens "It was … kind of hard not to with the way you were watching me so … **intensely**" she runs her tongue over her lips slowly.

Mikasa peaks through her hand before grinning herself "And you continued to tease me anyway … Goldie … if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're the one who wanted a kiss…?"

The stripper only shrugs her shoulders with a small smile, eyes unreadable "Who knows … maybe I did … maybe I didn't but … I assumed you'd be a good kisser, all rich people seem to be…"

Mikasa raises a brow "How many rich people have you kissed…?"

Goldie chuckles before smirking lightly "Wouldn't you like to know …"

Mikasa shrugs her own shoulders with a look of curiosity mixed in with a little seriousness "I uh… actually I would like to know…"

The blonde chuckles before leaning close, their lips brushing lightly "All you need to know is that you're better then all of them … so just shut up and kiss me already…"

Mikasa gives a chuckle of her own surprising herself. When was the last time she had laughed?

It seemed silent despite music blaring outside the curtain, both women gazing into each other's eyes, for a moment it seemed they were the only ones there. In that moment Mikasa forgot her deep scares to her pride as a woman, her confidence and her loss.

Both felt the tranquility and it made their kiss that much sweeter when their lips met for the third time that night. Goldie in the heat of the moment frees her arms to wrap them firmly around Mikasa's waist, their bodies pressing closer together, like puzzle pieces.

"Well I'll be damned … you two certainly made yourselves comfortable fast…"

Both women's eyes shoot open to glance up at the owner of the voice and Goldie glares as Mikasa just stares like a dear in headlights.

Ymir grins widely as she pops her head out only to pop back in with the small read head "See, what I tell you, they would've been fucking by now if you didn't insist we check up on them…"

Petra looks at Mikasa with an apologetic expression "Sorry Mikasa, we uh, we got the wrong table, right Ymir…" she looks up at Ymir with a forced smile.

The tall brunette raises a brow, slightly confused "What…? But I thought we were supposed t-"

**SLAP!**

Goldie and Mikasa watch, not knowing whether to be amused or annoyed as Petra slaps Ymir across the face, sending her flying outside to hold her face in agony "Ugh… for fuck sake Petra! That was unnecessary!"

The small red head bows with a small apologetic smile "Uh sorry to disturb you Mikasa … c-continue to enjoy your night!"

With that she pops her head back behind the curtains sighing heavily; cheeks flustered "My god … that was intense …"

Ymir glares down at Petra whilst holding her right cheek, tapping her foot in annoyance "yeah no fucking kidding …"

Petra looks up at Ymir before covering her mouth and touching the taller woman's cheek "oh my … I'm sorry I just um…"

"Can't help but be a sadist, yeah I figured that out ages ago…" Ymir smirks lightly at her, the red head scoffing.

"And to think I thought you were hurt…" she crosses her arms before rolling her eyes.

Ymir chuckles lightly before glancing over to the curtain "Least we know your little plan has or … is working… those two are all over each other like dogs on heat…"

Petra blushes at the term used and smiles a little, feeling proud of herself that she could do something for her best friend "Yeah … I'm glad it worked out like I had planned in my head, better even…"

Ymir looks down at Petra before swinging her arm around the small girl's neck with a light grin "Well to celebrate how about a drink eh…? I'll even sit with dipshit, crazy bitch and blondie…"

Petra nudges Ymir hard in the side making her start coughing "I won't have you calling my friends and boyfriend rude names …"

Ymir coughs a couple more times into her hand, frowning before mumbling "Sadistic bitch …"

"What was that!?" Petra roared, before giving Ymir a hard punch in the shoulder, making the tall woman bolt for her life. Petra chasing her, swinging her arms around.

The night was still young for everybody.


End file.
